simpsonsfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Benutzer Blog:Rosalina's galaxy/Simpsons-Verschwörungen! Ist was dran?
Als Simpsonsfan googelt man manchmal herum und findet interessantes. Auch über Simpsons. Ist aber auch unwichtig und klar! Es gibt Verschwörungstheorien die 'bestätigen' dass 'SIMPSONS' die Zukunft voraussehen kann. Was da wirklich dran ist und wie grotesk es werden kann seht ihr jetzt! Verschwörungstheorie 1 'Die Simpsons wussten schon lange vor uns von Ebola': Ebola war wohl das größte Thema 2014. Es gab viel zu viele Tote und nicht nur in Afrika. Die meisten denken sich dieses 'Ebola' gibt es ja erst seit 2014. Aber was wenn nicht? Und was wenn man den Beweis in einer Simpsonsfolge findet? Ja, das gibt es! 1997 flimmerte die Folge von den Simpsons 'Lisa's Sax' über die Bildschirme. Gleich vorweg: Ebola gab es damals schon nur war das schon zum damaligen Zeitpunkt über 20 Jahre her (!) also warum wurde es überhaupt erwähnt? Es gab damals wohl andere Katastrophen also warum Ebola? Aber konkret: Bart liegt im Bett und seine Mutter Marge will ihn aufheitern. Sie zückt ein Buch namens 'Curious George and the Ebola Virus' und will es ihm vorlesen. Was?! Ein Kinderbuch über eine tödliche Krankheit ist doch eh schon krank genug aber dann auch noch über eine (für damals) sehr unbekannte Krankheit die in 17 Jahren wieder ausbricht? Verschwörungstheoretiker behaupten also 'Die Simpsons' könne die Zukunft generell vorhersehen und all die Katastrophen nunja 'unbemerkt verstecken' (oder so...). Verschwörungstheorie 2 'Google Glass und Siri? Gab's doch eh schon bei den Simpsons!': Die Technik hat uns im Leben doch weitergebracht oder? Wer hätte sich vor gut 18 Jahren sowas erträumen können? Naja die Macher von Simpsons offensichtlich! Sie haben schon im letzten Jahrhundert Folgen herausgebracht die an heutige Technikfortschritte stark erinnert. Die größten 3: 1. Eine Art 'Google Glass' wird in einer Simpsonsfolge verwendet. 2. Die Videotelefonie bzw Frontkamera wird in einer Simpsonsfolge gezeigt/verwendet. 3. Lisa redet in einer Folge mit ihrem Handy. 4. Ein IPod wird gezeigt. All dies geschah so vor gut 20 Jahren. Verschwörungstheorie 3 'World Trade Center wird zerstört und die Simpsons wussten es!': Das hier ist jetzt eine große Nummer. Am 11.September gab es in NY eine große Katastrophe. Die Twintowers wurden brutal zerstört. Was also haben 'Die Simpsons' damt zu tun? Fast exakt vier Jahre vor der 'Twintowerzerstörungkatastrophe' wurde die Folge 'Homer in NY' ausgestrahlt. Bart will mit dem Bus nach NY da man so nur 9 Dollar zahlen muss. Lisa hält zum Beweis die Broschüre hoch.... und jetzt drücken wir (buchstäblich xD) auf Pause! Eine fette NEUN ist darauf zu sehen dahinter die Twin Towers. Also 9/11! Man muss es aber richtig verstehen. Viele denken nur an Twintowers und eben an die 9 die dort steht. Aber die Türme deuten auf eine '1' hin. Also 9 1 1! nine eleven wird der Anschlag eben oft genannt. Sie sind alle krass und es gibt noch 5 von denen! Unglaublich aber wahr! Naja ob diese Absichten auf diese darauf folgenden Ereignisse wirklich andeuten oder ob alles nur Zufall ist wissen wir nicht. Aber es werden doch immer mehr 'Zufälle' oder? Eure Meinung dazu? Schreibt sie bitte in die Kommentare! Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag